When It Was Me
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: summary inside.  OneInAMillion12 is continuing!
1. Lilly's Side

_**Hi everyone! This is my first Loliver story. Yes, I've done this pairing, but it's never been my main one. This time it is. Oh, and Achy Jakey Heart never happened. But all the other episodes did, including the new one for next Saturday which is on YouTube.**_

_**Summary- Lilly's always felt like second place to Miley. Now, Miley and Oliver are dating, and she can't handle it. Jake gets back from Romania, and he's hurt at what he sees. He notices Lilly and how jealous she is. Together, they concoct a plan to make Oliver fall back in love with his skate-boarding best friend. Can they pull it off? **_

_**Disclaimer: what's the point of this? We all know that if anyone owned anything besides their stories, they wouldn't bother being on here!**_

Hi. My name is Lilly Truscott. You see that happy couple over there? Yeah that one. Those are my two best friends, Miley and Oliver. I know I should be happy for them, but that's kinda hard when you're in love with one half of the couple. No not Miley! Oliver.

Ya see, when we were younger, he had a crush on me. It was obvious. Then Miley came. Boy, I miss the days when he thought she ate possum. After Jake left for Romania, Oliver was there to comfort her. I think he should he should be called rebound boy.

Well, Jake's scheduled to come back in a few days; that should be interesting. Maybe Miley will go back to him. Yeah, and maybe while she's at it, she'll tell the world she's Hannah Montana. Oops! You can't tell anyone that I told you, especially her.

Hi. I'm Smokin Oken, but you can call me Oliver. Ya see, recently I thought I had a crush on one of my best friends, Miley.

Well, when I told her, we did a test kiss, but neither of us felt sparks. I realized that I was just trying to get over Lilly. She'll never love me as anything more than her donut, best friend. Miley agreed to help me make Lilly jealous, and in return, when Jake comes back, we'll make him jealous. She's trying to get him back for leaving right after he gave her her first kiss.

Hey, I'm Miley. I bet Oliver's already told ya about us making two people jealous by 'dating'. I knew it. Ya know, that boy can't keep a secret to save his life. I'm amazed he's managed to keep it a secret that I'm Hannah Montana- oops! Please don't tell anyone! Thanks. Anyway, I just hope he manages to keep it a secret that we aren't really dating.

_Monday Morning, 8:15 AM, 15 minutes after first period started:_

I was running late. Not good. This is a really bad day. First, my alarm doesn't go off. Then, I stubbed my toe on my desk. Next, my sister used all the hot water, so I had to take a cold shower. Then, my dog ate my homework (no, it's not an excuse). I missed the bus, so I had to skate board. Normally, I'm ok with that, but not when it starts raining. Aw man! I just remembered I have a science test today. Right _before_ study hall.

I was so busy complaining in my head about today that I didn't notice that someone was right in front of me, and accidentally walked into them.

"Oops, sorry. This has just been the worst day and first period isn't even over yet and- Jake?!" I noticed that familiar head of once shaggy blonde hair, now well groomed and longer; and a bit lighter too.

"Hey Lilly!" He helped me pick up my books, and then gave me a quick hug.

"How was Romania? And why were you gone 8 months instead of 4?" I asked accusingly. Well, if he hadn't been gone so long, Miley and Oliver wouldn't be a couple.

"It was ok. And sorry. They added more onto the script. Now what's this about the worst day?"

"Maybe I could tell you at lunch. Right now we need to get to class. What do you have?"

"Uh" he pulled out his schedule, "English."

"Me too. We can walk together."

"Cool." And we headed off to English.

When we got there, I entered first. I told the teacher sorry and that there's a new student at the door.

She went and opened it and immediately screamed like a teenage girl. And, as soon as every girl saw, they did too. I looked at Miley and noticed that, for a split second, she had what looked like an evil glint in her green eyes, but it was immediately replaced with a simple eye roll.

I took my seat which was three seats behind Miley. Oliver was next to her. Then Jake took the empty seat next to me.

The teacher didn't do much, and gave us the last half of the class to talk with our neighbors. I could sort of hear what Miley and Oliver were saying.

"Hey, wanna hang out tonight?" Miley asked.

"Sure. We could g to Rico's." He responded.

"Alright. Do you think Lilly would want to come?" She asked.

"I'll ask." Oliver turned around in his chair, and right as he was gonna ask me, I said, "No, I have homework to catch up on. And I wouldn't want to be the third wheel."

He just shrugged and turned around. Jake, who had apparently been listening, looked confused.

"What do you mean third wheel?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, for the past month, I've felt left out." I responded, and he started to get a hurt/understanding look on his face.

"Please tell me you don't mean…"He looked at them and saw they were whispering in each other's ears.

"Yup." And I gave a reproachful look at the back of Miley's giggling head. He saw this.

"You like Oliver, don't you?" He gave me a knowing smile.

"What?! No! We're just- I mean- well-" he cocked an eyebrow "yeah. He used to like me. Then Miley came and… it doesn't matter. They're together and that's that."

"We could try breaking them up." He suggested.

"Nah. If they ever figured out, they'd never forgive us." I answered truthfully.

"We could pretend to go out to make them jealous."

"That never works." _**(LOL)**_

"We could make them fall back in love with us."

"Oh come on! That's just- brilliant! Third time's the charm."

"Thank you. So how're we gonna do that?"

"I thought you already had a plan."

"Hey, I came up with the idea. You can come up with the plan." He said with finality.

"Fine. How bout you come over to my house after school and we can get started then."

"Ok."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. But my day did start looking up. We had a substitute in science and apparently Kunkle didn't leave behind an itinerary so the quiz was canceled.

And my mom called all of my teachers that I had homework for and told them that my dog really did eat it.

Lunch wasn't real great though. Jake had a huge mob so he couldn't sit with us. So I was all alone with the happy couple.

Jake and I got paired up for a project in history, so now we have an excuse for him to come over.

Before I knew it, Jake and I were in his limo and I was giving his driver directions to my house.

When we got there, nobody was home. I let Thor out of his kennel and he went up and started sniffing Jake.

"Cool dog." He complimented after Thor was outside doing his business.

"Pain in the neck is more like it. He ate my homework this morning." He cocked his eyebrows in disbelievement.

"I'm telling the truth. My mom called all my teachers and told them." I defended.

"Whatever. Look, today, someone handed me this flyer." He held out an advertisement for our school talent show coming up.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We could sign up and let them know how we really feel."

"Doing what, a skit?" Please don't say singing, please don't say singing!

"No, singing." Dang!

"But I can't sing."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah? Listen to this." I played the tape of me singing (not the mixed version) while I plugged my ears.

"Ok, well that's all I got for now. Maybe we could get you some help."

"First we need to find a song."

"Right." We put on the radio and after a few songs, we were still empty handed. Then the song Everything You Want came on, and Jake thought it would be a good one for him to do. I pulled out my iPod to listen to some music. My newest favorite song started playing and that's when I slapped myself. I let Jake listen to it and we both agreed that it was perfect. And it turns out that his mom and Paula DeAnda are pretty close friends.

We got in the limo and went to his house. When we got there, he told his mom that I wanted to sing Paula's song in the talent show and I needed some singing help. She called Paula and we have a meeting Saturday morning.

_Tuesday Morning:_

Today, Jake signed us up for the talent show. It was a week from Friday. I was really nervous. What if the lesson didn't go well and I couldn't do it.

I brought up this scenario to take Jake, who said "You'll be fine. You only need to know one song."

"I guess. Thanks."

_Wednesday Afternoon:_

I found out that Miley's announcing the talent show and Oliver's operating the radio for the singers. That'll be great. (Note sarcastic tone and face.)

_Thursday Afternoon:_

Miley invited me to her Hannah concert Friday night, but I said no. She probably thinks I'm avoiding her. Ok, I am, but the reason I said no to the concert is because I have that appointment on Saturday morning with Paula DeAnda and I need my beauty sleep.

_Friday Morning:_

I was at my locker when Miley came up.

"Lilly, I just got the list of acts for the talent show. You wanna look them with me and make fun of the acts we know are gonna stink?"

"No thanks. And where's your boyfriend?" I asked with a bit of attitude which I normally don't use. She looked taken aback.

"He had a dentist appointment. And what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. But ya know, it takes a lot of guts for someone to perform in front of their classmates, knowing that if they screw up it'll haunt them all the way til senior year! Oh, but that doesn't bother little miss Hannah Montana!" I whisper-yelled the last part.

"Whoa, Lilly what's gotten into you?" She asked and I could tell she was starting to flare up.

"I'm sick of feeling like a third wheel! Do you know how it feels when your two best friends are always leaving you out?! I'm done!" And with that I stormed off, after slamming my locker for dramatic effect.

_Saturday Morning:_

Jake and I got to the studio by 8:00 AM. We walked in and showed security our badges. When we got to the room she was in, I was kinda nervous.

After I introduced myself, she sat me down and had me sing. I really didn't want to, but I knew it was necessary if I wanted to improve.

"Well, I have heard worse." She commented. She gave me some tips and had me lower my voice and told me not to sing so loud. After a few times rehearsing, Jake gave me a thumbs up. I listened to it on a playback, and it was actually good.

_Monday Morning:_

I walked into school today. Unfortunately, my locker was close to Miley's. And, what do ya know! Oliver was there. After grabbing my books, I walked past Miley's locker to where Jake's was a few away.

The rest of the week I spent lunch with Jake, and Amber and Ashley were forced to be nice to me.

Miley kept glaring at me and actually looked… jealous. But why? She had Oliver.

Soon it was Friday, and frankly, I was freakin out! Jake kept saying that I'd be fine. I tried convincing myself that, but it wasn't working to well.

_Friday Night:_

The show was being held at Rico's. There were about 20 acts signed up. I was right after Jake who was after Dandruff Danny and his comedy.

"Alright, and up next, you know him. You love him. It's his first time singing. Give it up everyone for Jake Ryan!

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie 

"Well, wasn't that… interesting?" The audience went mad. Jake came back and gave me a reassuring smile. I felt a little better. "And up next we have Lilly Truscott." The audience murmured probably bringing up the last time I sang in front of them.

_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck, so the hell what 

_What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck o 5  
and I guess that she's alright if perfection's what you like_

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when 

_You used to look at me that way_

Tell me 

_what makes her so much better than me _

_What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Oh, What makes her so much better than me  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile, me  
That made you laugh  
Me that makes you happier than you have ever been, 

_oh me, That was your world, me  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering_

What makes her so much better than me 

_What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me_

What makes her so much better than me  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

"You were great. I told you." Jake said.

_After the show:_

Miley and Oliver walked up to me and Jake.

"Hey." Miley said.

"Hi." I said quietly. Jake and Oliver just did that stupid guy head nod that guys do when there's tension between them.

"Listen, we have a confession. Oliver and I were never really dating." Jake and I just gaped at them. Oliver continued.

"I did like Miley. But we did a test kiss and felt nothing. I was just trying to get over you." He pointed at me. "Miley agreed to help make you jealous, and in return, when you got back" he pointed at Jake "I'd help make you jealous."

"Miley, I'm sorry for blowing up at you." I apologized.

"No, I shouldn't have gone along with it. I just wanted Jake to hurt like he hurt me." and she gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on kissing you then leaving." She gave him an understanding look. "So, will you go out with me?" He asked looking extremely hopeful.

"I guess." She said, faking the reluctance in her voice.

They looked at me and Oliver, then left. "So, do you like me too?" he asked. Once a donut always a donut.

"Of course." I answered.

"Then, will you go out with me?" he had the same look Jake just had.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Suddenly, out of no where, Miley appeared and said, "Great! We can double!" she and I started happy dancing like nothing had ever happened this past month and a half.

We went to a movie. A little ways into it, Oliver did that move. Ya know the one where they yawn and 'casually' drape their arm around your shoulder? That one. I just rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

Jake's driver dropped us off at my house. Oliver lived next door, but he insisted on walking me to mine. He was so cute when he was trying to be Romantic.

"Well..." I said with my attempt at breaking the awkward silence between us. It sounds dorky, but I was waiting for him to kiss me. I'd never had a real kiss before, unless you count one game of spin the bottle at Amber and Ashley's anual summer party, because I had wanted it to be with Oliver. But he was just being a chicken!

"So, how bout that movie. It was sure good, wasn't it?" He asked, looking completely unsure of what to do. I thought I'd, uh, help him out.

"Oh just kiss me!" I didn't exactly yell it at him because my dad was probably in the living room which was just on the other side of the door we were in front of. He may not be as bad as Miley's dad, who's probably out on the front porch with them, but he has this look that he gives guys. It's sort of a 'What are your intentions with my daughter?' kinda look. **_(Yes, I am stalling. I have a knack for it. Just read mine or Puppylover04's profial and you'll see. Yup, still stalling. Fine, you win!)_**

I'd always wanted a slow, romantic kiss, but eh, what the heck?!

I grabbed Oliver's shirt collar and pulled him in. As soon as ur lips touched, I felt like I had been electricuted, but hey, I didn't care! He seemed shocked at first, but then he started kissing back and soon he had his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck. Miley was probably kissing Jake now, cause she has her ways of avoiding daddy, but I didn't care. After all, this is MY story!

**_Phew! That is the most I've ever put up at once. Well, more for you to enjoy. And you better have, because this took three days. THREE DAYS! So review and don't let me have wasted all that time. There, happy?! I added more detail._**


	2. Miley's Side

_**I wasn't planning on doing this, but since I got some requests, this is now a two-shot. This chapter is Miley's P.O.V. You can thank haha169 and **__**LoLLiE-LoVeR-4-eVa**__** for the continuation. **_

_**Also, I edited the ending of Lilly's side. I also changed Jake's song. That was originally gonna be his song but I couldn't remember it. I only remembered one little part of the chorus. This is like Miley writing in a brand new, never before used diary. Now on with the show, so to speak!**__**  
**_

_Saturday, October 6_

My name is Miley Stewart. This past month has been a rollercoaster for me. Ya see, I've been pretending to date my best friend Oliver. We made a deal after Jake left. Yes, Jake Ryan. Long story short, he kissed me and then told me he was leaving for 6 months to do a stupid movie.

But anyway, back to me and Oliver. He wants to make my other best friend, Lilly, jealous. They've been best friends since they met in pre-school. I tried telling him that she already liked him, but he wouldn't listen. So, I'm helping to make her jealous, and in return, he's gonna help get Jake jealous when he comes back.

I know what you're thinking, but it's not because I like him still; cause I don't. It's to make him hurt as much as, if not more than, he hurt me.

Now I bet you're wondering how we came up with this idea. Apparently, ever since I moved here, liver had stopped crushing on Lilly and started crushing on me. After Jake left, I was heart broken; perfect for a boy to make a move. Well, he comforted me and wound up telling me his feelings.

Now I had never had feelings like that for him, so I offered up a test kiss. Ya know when ya test to see if either of ya feel sparks? Well, we did one and neither of us felt anything. He said that he realized that he was just trying to get over the fact that Lilly had only ever thought of him as a friend.

This was a month ago. We made our deal then and when we told Lilly, I could tell that she was only pretending to be happy. When it was just me and her alone, she said that he was just getting me on the rebound, which I inwardly agreed, but I argued that it had been five months after Jake left. I was over him.

Oliver and I don't do any kissing on the lips, but every now and again we'll throw in a quick peck on the cheek. Since I'm pretty good at acting, I play the girlfriend part really well. Oliver, on the other hand, sometimes needs a little… push in the right direction.

Oops, dad's calling. G2G!

-Miley

_Sunday, October 7_

I just found out that Jake's coming back. I can't **wait** to see the look on his face when he sees Oliver and me 'dating'. (Evil smile.)

_Monday, October 8 _

Jake came back today! He talked with Lilly in English class since he was assigned to sit next to her. He seemed confused while they were talking.

I think Lilly's getting annoyed; feeling like a third wheel. Oliver and I were gonna invite her to come to Rico's with us, but before he could even ask, she said no. guess she had been listening to our conversation. Oh well.

_Tuesday, October 9_

Today, just after I had signed up to host the upcoming talent show, I saw Jake walk up to it. Weird. He's probably just gonna do a skit to win me back. Whatever. I didn't look at what he signed up for.

_Wednesday, October 10_

Nothing interesting happened today, except I found out that my 'boyfriend' will be working the radio for singers at the talent show.

Lilly's been hanging out with Jake a lot. Uh-oh. If they get together, it'll ruin the whole plan. :(

_Thursday, October 11_

I invited Lilly to my Hannah concert tomorrow night, but she said no. I think she's avoiding me.

_Friday, October 12_

I can't believe her! I walked up to Lilly when she was at her locker and said, "Lilly, I just got the list of acts for the talent show. You wanna look them with me and make fun of the acts we know are gonna stink?"

"No thanks. And where's your boyfriend?" she asked with a bit of attitude which she normally doesn't use. I was taken aback.

"He had a dentist appointment. And what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. But ya know, it takes a lot of guts for someone to perform in front of their classmates, knowing that if they screw up it'll haunt them all the way til senior year! Oh, but that doesn't bother little miss Hannah Montana!" she whisper-yelled the last part.

"Whoa, Lilly what's gotten into you?" I asked. I was shocked and quite frankly, I was starting to flare up.

"I'm sick of feeling like a third wheel! Do you know how it feels when your two best friends are always leaving you out?! I'm done!" And with that she stormed off, after slamming her locker for dramatic effect.

I walked away. At the concert tonight, my dad had me sing True Friend. I probably sucked. It's all Lilly's fault!

_Monday, October 15_

When I got to school, Oliver was waiting at my locker. He was forced to take my side because he was my 'boyfriend'.

Unfortunately, my locker's close to Lilly's. She walked right past me and Oliver and went to Jake's.

_Friday, October 19_

Boy this week just flew by! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy helping out with the talent show. I just looked at the list of acts today and saw that Lilly was signed up to sing near the end. Well this oughtta be good.

**_No more diary._**

I closed my diary and got ready for the show. Jackson had to work as a waiter since this was being held at Rico's. So he drove me.

The talent show was getting really boring. There was some last minute stuff that put Lilly in the last spot. Jake was right before her, singing!

After Dandruff Danny's 'comedy' was Jake.

"Alright, and up next, you know him. You love him. It's his first time singing. Give it up everyone for Jake Ryan!" I recognized the song almost right away. Well, I was right about him wanting to win me back.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why _

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say _

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for _

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away the  
Anger of angels who won't return _

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

_I am everything you want_ (Here he started doing hand motions.)_  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

I was shocked. He was good, and looked really sad. But that could just be ackting/

"Well, wasn't that… interesting?" The audience went wild. "And up next we have Lilly Truscott." The audience murmured probably bringing up the last time she sang in front of them.

When this beat started, I didn't recognize it. _**(Pretend Miley has green eyes.)**_

_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah _

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck, so the heck what __**(It is a SCHOOL show.)**_

_What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck o 5  
and I guess that she's alright if perfection's what you like _

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when _

_You used to look at me that way _

_Tell me _

_what makes her so much better than me _

_What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me _

_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die _

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way _

_Oh, What makes her so much better than me  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me _

_That made you smile, me  
That made you laugh  
Me that makes you happier than you have ever been, _

_oh me, That was your world, me  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering _

_What makes her so much better than me _

_What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me _

_What makes her so much better than me  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me _

_When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me _

Everyone cheered as she ran off the stage.

_After the show:_

Me and Oliver walked over to Lilly and Jake.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." she said quietly. Jake and Oliver just did that stupid guy head nod that guys do when there's tension between them.

"Listen, we have a confession. Oliver and I were never really dating." They just gaped at us. Oliver continued.

"I did like Miley. But we did a test kiss and felt nothing. I was just trying to get over you." He pointed at Lilly. "Miley agreed to help make you jealous, and in return, when you got back" he pointed at Jake "I'd help make you jealous."

"Miley, I'm sorry for blowing up at you." Lilly apologized.

"No, I shouldn't have gone along with it. I just wanted Jake to hurt like he hurt Me." and I gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on kissing you then leaving." I gave him an almost understanding look. "So, will you go out with me?" He asked looking extremely hopeful.

"I guess." I said, faking the reluctance in my voice.

We looked at Lilly and Oliver, then left.

"You were good." I said to Jake, since there wasn't anything to eavesdrop on yet.

"Thanks." He said softly and gave me a small smile. Then Oliver started talking.

"So, do you like me too?" he asked. Once a donut always a donut.

"Of course." She answered.

"Then, will you go out with me?" he had the same look Jake just had.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I popped out from the hiding place and said, "Great! We can double!" she and I started happy dancing like nothing had ever happened this past month and a half.

We went to a movie. A little ways into it, Jake did that move. Ya know the one where they yawn and 'casually' drape their arm around your shoulder? That one. I just rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

Jake's driver dropped Lilly and Oliver off at her house. Oliver lived next door, but he insisted on walking her. This is where we drove off. After all, they do need _some _privacy.

When we got to my house, Jake insisted on walking me to my door. He also asked if I'd go on a REAL date with him tomorrow. I said yes. The puppy-dog pout can make me do and say a lot of things, not that I would've said no if he hadn't used it.

When we got to the porch, I knew it had been a mistake to tell daddy that I had been on a date. There was daddy!

I had informed him and Jackson on the plan, cause otherwise things would've got awkward real fast. When Oliver and I had told Lilly we were on a date, we were really just killing time at the house. Daddy didn't approve of our methods, but that was his problem!

We snuck around to the back porch, where I wasn't surprised to see Jackson, counting the money dad more than likely paid him to guard the back porch and wait for me and Jake to show up.

But luckily, I have a bigger power than money; blackmail. Soon Jackson was off the porch.

"Well, these past two weeks were… interesting." Jake said, trying to make conversation. Unlike Lilly, I have patience. But maybe that's because I've kissed guys before. But since Jake was the first, ya think I'd have less patience.

"Yup." I agreed with him.

"Well, I should go." He said, feeling a little awkward. He went in to kiss me on the cheek but, like Rico, I turned my head. He was surprised by this, but it didn't take long for him to kiss back. It was kinda cute how he didn't wanna go too fast incase I got mad, so he didn't put his hands around my waste. Without breaking the kiss, I put his hands there, and the placed mine around his neck.

But of course, dad had gone inside and saw Jackson on the couch. And he's not dumb. Jake and I broke away just before dad came outside. We snuck back around to the front. After a quick kiss, I walked inside just in time to see dad coming back inside.

"Hey daddy! I'm surprised you weren't waiting on the front porch." I said.

"Did I just see you back there?" He asked, pointing with his thumb to the back porch.

"Daddy, did you just see me come in threw the front?" Ha! I managed not to lie, but didn't get in trouble!

He just looked confused. "You're losing it daddy." I said before heading upstairs to call Lilly and write in my diary. What a night!

_**Now it's officially over! But, before you review, if you had already reviewed chapter one and wanted to say something abut the new stuff, just leave it in this review. Tootles! **_

_**-Wolfwhisperer**_


	3. AN

Hi everyone! I know how you all wanted this to be a chapter fic, which I'm all for, but I'm too busy. However I have found someone willing. You've probably heard of her; OneInAMillion12 is taking over.

Thanx for reviewing and I hope you'll review Sara too!


End file.
